my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pheromone
Pheromone (フェロモン, Feromon) is an quirk in possession of Lorenzo Martin Jr.; described as one of the most dangerous quirks as this quirk grants Enzo the ability to get what he truly desires from people around him. Description This emitter-type quirk allows Enzo to manipulate and modify his own pheromones and uses it to varying degrees for different purposes; mainly using it to suppress his own scent to the point where someone like Saiko could not sense him despite his sense of smell being marginally better than that of a . He can also use his quasi-psychoactive compulsive pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of those in his vicinity; of around thirty five feet, and while this is his effective radius for affecting someone with his pheromones, those affected by them already can be still fall prey to his powers. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security onto other people. He primarily used this ability in youth to invoke mutual hostility among the captives of the and arrange for fights; for public entertainment. The sites of pheromone production and other secretions in his deep dermis produce numerous psychoactive chemicals, which, when inhaled or absorbed through the skin, induce certain strong emotions that Enzo can mentally trigger. Enzo has been known to enthrall as many as twenty two people at once within his range. Since people are subject to his suggestions and are not in control of themselves, he can order them to stop being able to sense him, rendering him "invisible" to them or can even use his pheromones to play mental tricks such as making them believe that he is a supernatural creature with a demonic visage and the ability to fly or even teleport; which greatly helped him in establishing his career as the vigilante, Spectre. He can also control a person through the use of pheromones, placing them in an extremely suggestible state wherein they will follow his every command —initially verbal, but later extending to gestures too. While that takes a lot of time— weeks even — since he has to mentally weaken them with his compulsive powers, but once done, they cannot be undone by anyone except for him. He cannot order someone to control a bodily function they are incapable of consciously controlling at normal times such as: their metabolic rate or triggering adrenaline on common. He cannot also make them perform feats that they normally would not be capable of pulling out without seriously injuring themselves. He was also able to strip multiple young Raptors of their loyalty to their organization and imbued them with the courage to stand up against the group of assassins. His powers are so potent that it could temporarily take away a suicidal man's depression completely and turned him jovial for hours; despite Enzo being several miles away from him after their initial contact. Although, this potency goes down as he starts increasing the number of people that he is affecting. However, when placed in a state of emotional upheaval, Enzo himself loses control over his powers; something that intensified Ramon's hatred for him and also instilled Naomi with romantic feelings for him, without ever meaning to. As a child, he was unable to control his powers properly, which negatively affected his mother by making her care less about him and his father's care for him intensified, causing him to actively seek high-risk jobs that paid very well, which led to his eventual arrest. Also, if Enzo were to selfishly use this quirk to induce lust or affection into someone and then not free them from his psychoactive grasp, they are likely to still feel lingering effects for years to come; though, they will not be quite as intense as they were at the time of them being compelled. It is said that if one were able to cut off all of their sensory receptors, they would remain unaffected by his quirk. While those with a strong power may be able to resist its effects for a while, with the passage of time, even those with mental-resistance would become highly susceptible to its effects. Trivia * This quirk was previously known as "Seiferomon" which translates to "sex pheromone". * By Enzo's own admission, he does not like using the quirk very often as it feels "unfair" and "ignoble". Category:Emitter Quirks